


Light in the Dark

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: The boys get trapped exploring a cave, but there is a treasure that's rather unexpected...





	Light in the Dark

They were lost.

Absolutely, hopelessly lost.

What was once a good idea to trek in a cool cave and explore for a date wound up being misfortunate as they have wandered a little too far off of the beaten path. 

“Akira, I’m not sure we’re going the right way.”

“It has to be it, there’s that rock formation!”

“You said that at the last one we passed.”

“That was a different one! This is just one closer to the entrance, and this has to be it.”

They crossed through the rocky cavern, Ryo’s hope faltering a little more with each step as his uncertainty became more certain. After trekking around the rocky room filled with stalagmites and stalactites dangling and uprooted with sharp points, Ryo’s foot caught under a rock, causing him to trip and fall into Akira’s back. Fortunately for him, Akira’s surprise reflexes manage to catch him from falling hard on the floor. His ankle suddenly surged with pain, making his walk cycle become weak and faltered. 

“Ryo! You alright!?

“It hurts… my foot hurts, let me sit down.”

Akira through his travel bag off of his back to drop the weight in order to reach down and carefully pick up Ryo, bridal style, carrying him to a flat rock where they could both sit down. Ryo looked like he was in a lot of pain, so Akira didn’t hesitate to prop Ryo’s injured foot on his thigh and take his shoe off.

“C-Careful…”

“Where does it hurt?”

“Right here,” Ryo pointed to the top part of his foot, “I think it’s sprained.”

“Yeah, your foot’s red.” Akira tried to gently massage his foot in the hopes that it would miraculously heal it. He had to stop after a few minutes after Ryo asked him to let up and leave it alone. 

“Akira, where are we?”

Although he tried to stay positive as he answered, it was obvious that he didn’t have a clue where they were.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“I… I don’t. I didn’t want to worry you about getting lost.”

“Well, we already are. We might as well rest a while.”

“Yeah.”

In taking time to actually rest, they started to notice the little details about the room that they were in: it was a fairly spacious room with sharp, pointed rocks about the size of them and some even larger, and there was a quiet dripping sound somewhere that dripped droplets of water in almost an established rhythm that sounded like light tapping. The cavern itself glowed bright blue with the nearby “ponds” of water that were formed from the water running down the limestone walls. It was quiet with no other creatures besides them about. 

“Still doing okay?” Akira asked, his tone soft.

Ryo nodded. Akira shifted his foot to make it a bit more comfortable and was able to scoot closer to him, albeit a little awkwardly.

“Well, I guess it’s just us for the time being.”

“Yeah.”

Akira noticed the worried look on Ryo’s face.

“You’re worried.”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are, your face says it all.”

“I’m not that worried.”

“Oh yeah?”

Ryo looked away and Akira gently wrapped his arm around his waist.

“I’m just a little scared about being trapped here.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll find a way. Hell, if I have to, I can transform and fly us out of here.”

You honestly think that Devilman is gonna figure something out?”

“Just an idea.”

A moment went by before Akira snuck a hand in his and kissed the back of it, squeezing it in comfort. 

“You know I love you, right?”

Ryo looked at him a moment before looking away, but Akira could see the blush on his cheeks.

“I do.”

“And you know that I’m always gonna be right here whenever you need me, whenever you’re scared, or lonely, or for anything at all, yeah?”

“Well yeah, ‘cause it’s just us here.”

“You get the idea.”

Ryo nodded, but then a thought came to mind and he started to panic a little again.

“What if we’re stuck here? Forever?”

“If it has to come to that, I’d rather be with you than anyone else,” Akira assured him with a kiss.

Ryo’s heart skipped a beat; Part of this just seems planned, like Akira’s hiding something.

“What’s the matter?”

“I have this feeling you’re planning something.”

“Oh yeah?”

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“I’m serious!”

“As am I.”

“Well, there is something, but I have to move your leg to go get it.”

“Very well.”

So Akira had to gently move Ryo’s foot in order to dig through his backpack and placed it on a rolled up towel. Ryo looked on in curiosity, trying to figure out what Akira was getting ahold of in his backpack. He saw Akira pull something out of a front pocket but it was mostly obscured from view with his hand.

“I’m not gonna lie, but I didn’t think it would be in a place like this...”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well…”

Things were starting to click in Ryo’s head: the privacy of the setting, the familiarity of the situation, the fact that Akira was kneeling in front of him…

Oh?

“I thought about it for a while, and I think that… if it’s alright with you…”

Oh.

“... I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

_Oh._

“Ryo Asuka, I want to be by your side, and I want to be the best I can for you. I want to give you everything because you deserve it. I’ve only got this to ask…”

In his hand, Akira revealed a tiny little box and opened it.

“ _Will you marry me?_ ”

Everything stopped, completely stopped. Ryo’s own heart stopped beating and his breath was held.

Did… did Akira actually ask for his hand in marriage?

“Wait, wait, wait… did you really just ask ‘will you marry me’?”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t a joke, is it?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

At this Ryo’s eyes widened and even started tearing up. If Akira was actually serious about this…

“... Ye-Yes, I will marry you. Yes, I will…”

Ryo’s emotions got the best of him and so it wasn’t long before Akira watched him slowly break down into tears. At first, Akira panicked, thinking something was horribly wrong and asked if Ryo was alright. Ryo assured him that it wasn’t the case and that he was just really happy. Ryo could feel Akira's hand shaking as he put the ring on his finger, ever so gentle with that silver ring. Ryo took a moment to admire it, feeling the lukewarm metal on his skin.

“Sorry it ain't much. I kept it simple 'cause I wasn't sure what style you would've wanted.”

“Akira, I'm literally about to cry again over the fact you actually got a ring and proposed, it's perfect.”

“I wanna make you happy.”

“I _am_ happy.”

At this, Ryo pulled Akira's face close to him and full-on kissed him. Both of their faces were dusted with a soft blush and they both felt warmth in their closeness. The kiss was deep yet brief and so they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Ryo looked away to the side shyly, smiling.

They eventually were found by some veteran explorers who helped them out of the cave and they both followed behind the veterans, hand in hand with Ryo's ring gleaming occasionally.


End file.
